


Everything will be alright

by trans_dan



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bottom Whizzer Brown, Eventual Smut, Hair Kink, Kinks, M/M, Marvin's nice and caring, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soft marvin, These guys are so sweet, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Trans Male Character, Trans Whizzer Brown, please bind safely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_dan/pseuds/trans_dan
Summary: Whizzer hadn't always felt comfortable in his own skin. He'd grown up in an unsupportive household and was kicked out when he was 20. He hadn't been back to his crappy apartment in days and hadn't taken his binder off so he'd gone to a gay bar in the city to meet random men. That's when he met Marvin and this is where their relationship begins.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't bind for longer than 8 hours a day and don't use ACE bandages, only use a proper binder from companies such as GC2B.

**PROLOGUE**

Whizzer wasn't always who he was. He used to be shy, skinny and uncomfortable in his own skin. He only wore dresses when he was around his parents and he never wore makeup, it never felt right, it felt like he was pretending to be a person he wasn't and he was.

It wasn't until his 20th birthday he'd come out at transgender and it definitely hadn't gone down with his parents well. His father had shouted abuse and pinned him up by the shirt against the kitchen wall and through gritted teeth hissed 'get out of my fucking house you faggot' all while his mother sat at the table unable to look him in the eyes. Whizzer had managed to get out the grips of his father and left the house crying with only the clothes on his back.

A few years later he'd started testosterone and had managed to buy the cheapest and smallest apartment he could find in New York City. It was on the top floor of an apartment building with no elevator and the apartment was slowly falling apart but the decor was as Whizzer as it could have been. Even though it was his, he didn't feel like it he'd earned it. He'd mainly been able to afford it by sleeping with random rich men he found in bars which had a fetish for trans folks. Of course he sometimes enjoyed the sex, who wouldn't, but most of the time he felt used and unloved, many of the men moaning in his ear while they fucked him into a wall or the sofa and once they'd done with him they'd leave the money on a hotel table and leave muttering something about their wives and how they were completely straight. They even sometimes spent the night with him in the hotel leaving early to sneak back to their wives or back to their normal lives, like nothing had ever happened.

However, that was Whizzer's normal; fucking men and the trying to find a bar or a park bench where he could sit during the day so he didn't have to go back to the dark apartment alone. That was until he'd not been back to his apartment for for 3 days and found himself in a small gay club set on a backstreet in the middle of the city. That was where he'd met Marvin for the first time.


	2. Chapter 1 - The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin and Whizzer meet for the first time in a gay bar after Whizzer saves Marvin from unwanted attention. Whizzer and Marvin have a fantastic night until Whizzer struggles to breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't bind for longer than 8 hours at a time and don't use ACE bandages. Only use binders from companies such as GC2B.

It was a late Friday night in the middle of summer and Marvin was terrified to enter the club he'd been stood out of for 5 minutes, what if someone saw him? It took deep breaths and a spark of confidence for him to enter the bar and sit on a stool at the back of the bar. He watched the handsome men dance and drink all their worries away. Some had even tried to buy him drinks, flirting and playing with his tie but Marvin didn't have the desire to do any more than have a polite short conversation before they were pulled off by another man to the bathroom or to grind on the dance floor.

"What's up handsome?" said a tall blonde guy who stood leaning on the bar playing with strands of Marvin's hair.

Marvin hummed at the slight touch from the man listening to him drone on until starting to run his hands up and down Marvin's thighs. Marvin tried pushing him away but the man was stronger and blocked Marvin between his body and the bar. Marvin hoped anyone would notice the fear in his eyes, this wasn't how he wanted his night to go. Nobody noticed or if they did they just carried on, ignoring him and the man groping his body.

It wasn't until Marvin had almost fully given up hope that the blonde man was pulled away from him and pushed over.

"Fuck off will you Ned, leave the man alone" a deep voice shouted as he let go of Ned's shirt allowing him to flee the pub. The new man sat down on the stool next to Marvin and held out his hand.

"The name's Whizzer and you are?"

"erm..." Marvin tried to gain his composure thankful for the man's help and shook the man's hand. "It's Marvin"

"Hi Marvin, could I get you a drink?" Whizzer smiled.

"No, I've got one thank you" Marvin motioned at his bottle of beer on the bar.

"That's not a proper drink, come on" Whizzer caught the attention of the bar tender and ordered two shots of vodka. "One won't hurt, promise." 

'Since when did I buy other men drinks' Whizzer thought. 

Marvin just smiled and nodded looking Whizzer up and down admiring the toned ass and the tightly fit shirt and how it hugged his body. 

Whizzer noticed Marvin staring and tried to readjust himself hoping the Marvin wouldn't notice that his chest wasn't completely flat. His binder had stretched quite alot but considering he hadn't taken it off in 3 days it was digging into his ribs and back extremely well. 

The drinks landed infront of them and Whizzer turned to Marvin and pushed a glass to Marvin. They both held up the glasses and tilted them towards one another before pouring the liquid down their throats. 

Marvin coughed while screwing his and Whizzer laughed at the cuteness of the man sat infront of him. After that they drank drink after drink talking until they were thrown out the bar. They were walking through the city laughing and enjoying each other company until Whizzer stopped and began to cough. He hurled over in pain grasping his chest. He should of really taken his binder days ago. 

"WHIZZER!" Marvin said as he turned around and got onto his knees next the other man. "Can you here me? Are you okay? Can you stand?" 

Whizzer nodded and slowly stood up gripping onto Marvin's shoulders and tried to straighten his back which just sent another shock of pain through him. 

"I'm okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too" Whizzer hit himself mentally, he'd been having a great night with a new man who didn't know who he was and didn't know his past. 

"No, please Whizzer, there's no need to apologise, my apartment is around the corner, come on." Marvin put his arm around Whizzer and walked him back to his apartment, his eyes moving over Whizzer's face that was filled with pain every so often. 

Marvin pulled his keys out of his pocket and his hands shook as he put the key in the lock of his door. Turns out adrenaline doesn't make you feel completely sober.  
Marvin walks Whizzer into the apartment and sat him on the sofa and went to get him a glass of water. 

Whizzer felt drained but looked around the apartment; it was light and minimalistic with clothes draped on the back of chairs. Whizzer couldn't breathe properly but he couldn't stay, he couldn't have the nice night he spent with Marvin ruined by him finding out he didn't have what Marvin expected from a guy. 

He pushed himself up using the sofa arm as support, Marvin saw this by the door and he placed the glass of water on the table pushing Whizzer to sit back down and he sat himself on the table across from the other man. 

"Whizzer... Are you okay?" Marvin's face was filled with concern. He'd only know the man for a few hours but he cared about the man infront of him. 

"I'm okay, I've got to go, thank you for tonight." Whizzer tried to push himself up again. 

"No, no, no. You're staying here tonight." 

"I can't, what about your wife and child?" Whizzer looked at the framed picture of Marvin stood next to his wife with a child stood in front of them. 

"She doesn't live here, we haven't really gotten on and I'm pretty sure she knows I'm not straight and I know she's sleeping with my physiatrist anyway. So Whizzer I insist. I have a spare bedroom and I'll give you a pair of pajamas to wear." 

"If you wanted to get me out of my clothes all you had to do was ask." Whizzer joked. 

Marvin laughed genuinely for maybe the hundredth time that night while passing Whizzer the glass of water. Whizzer took a sip and passed the glass back to Marvin who placed it back onto the table.

"I'll show you your room for the night then." Marvin got up and grabbed Whizzer by the hand guiding him down the corridor and into the first room. Marvin sat him on the bed and left, entering a moment later with a pair of plaid red pajamas bottoms and a black t-shirt, which he placed on the end of the bed. 

"So the bathroom is the door after this one and then the door after that is mine... of you need me... and erm at the end of the corridor is the kitchen." Marvin explained. 

"Thank you Marvin, I appreciate it, I promise to be gone by morning." Whizzer replied. 

Marvin looked at his watch and said "I hope not it's already 4:30am and I still need to check you're okay in the morning, you gave me quite a scare back there." 

Whizzer looked down worried Marvin would find out the truth but his thoughts were interrupted by him coughing violently again, pain covering his face. 

"I'll leave you to change and sleep. Let me know if you need anything." Marvin turned to leave the room and before he closed the door he whispered something along the lines of good night and shut the door. 

This left Whizzer alone with his thoughts, he could sneak away but he really needed to get out of his binder and his packer was beginning to become extremely uncomfortable in his pants. Whizzer began to undress and he looked down at his body and ran his hands through his hair sighing at what he'd gotten himself into.  
He was used to being in other men's apartments but he wasn't used to being left alone to sleep peacefully. Marvin was different to the other men Whizzer met at bars. 

Whizzer changed hiding his binder and packer under his pile of folded clothes that he placed on the set of dresser in the corner of the room. He then turned the lights and crawled into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 2 - I'm coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin's a big softy and cares for Whizzer's wellbeing and Whizzer feels safe and comes out as trans when Marvin questions him about the bruising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't bind for longer than 8 hours at a time and don't use ACE bandages. Only buy from safe companies such as GC2B.

Marvin walked into the lounge grabbing the cup of water on the table and took it into the kitchen filling it up with fresh water and placed the glass on the counter top. He stood there for a while his thoughts fuzzy from the alcohol but he smiled to himself thinking about Whizzer and how the man he'd met a few hours ago has saved him from an awful night and turned it into one of the best nights he'd ever had. His watched beeped signaling it had just turned 5am.

'I better get to bed' Marvin thought to himself. He picked the glass of water up and took it into Whizzer's room pacing it on the bedside table and he stood there for a while watching Whizzer sleep. Marvin felt strange stood watching a stranger sleep but he also felt at ease, like he was supposed to protect and care for Whizzer.

Whizzer turned onto his front causing him to become tangled in the duvet and Marvin jumped slightly afraid Whizzer would open his eyes to see him just stood there staring. Thankfully he didn't but Marvin's t-shirt didn't exactly fit Whizzer perfectly so it rode up slightly showing dark bruising across Whizzer's back.

Marvin tried to examine to bruises closer but Whizzer moved again and Marvin took that as his cue to leave and go to bed. Marvin couldn't sleep, all he could think about was Whizzer and who would of hurt him to cause such bruising. 'Was that the reason Whizzer struggled to breath? Did he need medical treatment?'

Marvin gave up on trying to sleep and went for a shower, trying to tip toe around his house to avoid waking the sleeping Whizzer. Marvin had a feeling Whizzer need the sleep.

It was just after 10am that Whizzer woke up, stretching out. Whizzer looked around realising he wasn't in his house so he turned to see who he'd slept with that night but found the bed empty. That was the moment all the memories of the night before came flooding back to him and Whizzer groaned, how had he been so stupid but so happy.

He pushed himself up and found the glass of water that Marvin had left and he swallowed it. He hadn't realised how thirsty he had been. After that Whizzer dressed himself, forcing himself to put his binder back on just until he could get back to his apartment. As he did this be gritted his teeth and then adjusted his packer. He left the room closing the door trying not to make a noise incase Marvin was still asleep.

"In here." Marvin shouted from down the corridor and Whizzer found Marvin sat at the island in the kitchen reading a newspaper.

"Morning sleepy." Marvin smiled pushing a cup of coffee towards Whizzer.

"Thank you for this and last night." Whizzer smiled.

"I should be thanking you, you, saved me from that creep and I got to have the best night I've had in the while all with this amazing man." Marvin said.

Whizzer blushed at the term man and thanked God that Marvin hadn't found out he was trans. They sat in silence for a while until Marvin spoke up.

"The bruising..."

Whizzer's faced became filled with fear and panic. How had Marvin found out about the bruising? Did he actually know his secret?

"Who hurt you?" Marvin quizzed. 

Whizzer let out a shaky breath before he responded getting ready for abuse about misleading him. 

"I'm trans" Whizzer whispered. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"I should have told you last night, I'm sorry but you didn't know and it was nice somebody at the bar not knowing and not using it against me for something." Whizzer's emotions began to spill out and he was on the verge of tears staring into his mug of coffee. 

"I didn't hear you that was all, what're you sorry for not telling me?" Marvin started to become worried. 

Whizzer looked Marvin in the eyes before saying a little louder "I'm trans" 

"Oh" was all Marvin could respond. It made sense he supposed, the fear of staying the night, the bruises. 

Whizzer regretted everything, he'd ruined everything. He got up to leave knowing that he'd stayed past his welcome. 

"Someone beat you up then?" Marvin said before Whizzer could leave. 

Whizzer turned to face Marvin who'd gotten up and followed him. 

"No" Whizzer paused for a moment deciding his next move. Then he started to lift his shirt. Marvin's eyes following every move Whizzer made. "It's from my binder, it keeps my chest flat until I'm able to save up for the correct surgery. It can cause bruising if I wear it too long and can cause damage to my ribs and lungs." 

Marvin placed a hand on Whizzer's side tracing the bruises slowly. "That's what caused last night's accident, isn't it?" 

Whizzer just nodded watching how much care Marvin was taking tracing the bruises slowly, he never touched the binder, he kept his distant from Whizzer's chest afraid to cause discomfort. 

Marvin was the one to break the silence.  
"How long?" 

"What?" 

"How long have you been wearing it?" 

Whizzer pushed his shirt down embarrassed by the answer he was about to give.

"3 days" Whizzer said sheepishly. 

"You idiot." 

Whizzer didn't quite know how to respond to that. He just stood there with Marvin looking back at him. Marvin looked back at the younger man, wanting to just bring him in for a hug and never let go. 

"Go home, take it off, change and if you'd like meet me again tonight I'll be at the bar. One promise though, no binder." Marvin said. 

"I'd love to Marvin..." 

"I feel a bit coming along here" 

"I can't leave without my binder, not to a club." 

Marvin looked upset until he had an idea. 

"Okay, come here then, we don't have to go out. I've got drinks and we'll get take away." 

Whizzer smiled taking Marvin's face in both hands pulling him in for a kiss. Marvin grabbed Whizzer's hips pulling him closer kissing back. They both pulled away for air and they smiled at each. 

"I'll come back around 8 then?" Whizzer said smirking. 

"You better. Chinese?" Marvin asked. 

Whizzer made his way towards the door and responded with giving Marvin another long kiss pulling away before he could do more. 

Whizzer practically ran to his apartment and up the flights of stairs, which wasn't the best idea in his condition but he couldn't really care. Marvin knew the truth and didn't care, he'd even kissed the man back. 

As soon as Whizzer got through the door he undid his shirt and took of his binder letting out a depth breath. He stripped of his other clothes and dumped everything in his hamper in the bathroom and he jumped into the shower, quickly cleaning himself. 

Once done he wrapped a towel around his body and avoided looking in the mirror and went to sit on his bed. He leaned back into his pillows where he stayed contemplating the last days events. 

Back at Marvin's apartment he'd began to clean, not majorly, one man couldn't change years of his habits but he picked up all his clothes and even dusted the dining table and some other surfaces. During these tasks all he could think about was Whizzer and the man's chiseled abs and the rest of his body but also the man's emotions. He'd been so open with him even though they barley knew each other. For once he felt everything would be alright.


	4. Chapter 3 - It's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer struggles with dysphoria but Marvin takes it at Whizzer's pace and gives him a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't bind for longer than 8 hours at a time. Don't used ACE bandages and only buy from companies such as GC2B.

Whizzer's alarm went of at 6pm giving him plenty of time to get dressed and make his way to Marvin's. While he was laid in bed he'd figured out exactly what to wear obviously, he was Whizzer Brown, he was stylish and had to keep it that way.

Whizzer pulled open his draws pulling out a pair of tight black trousers which hugged his ass and thighs in the correct way. They also kept his packer in place and gave the buldge a desirable look. Then went on a loose fitting polo polo with the top bottom undone showing some skin. He wasn't wearing a binder or a sports bra and he felt great. Until he looked in his mirror to style his hair.

Dysphoria ran through him. He looked at himself and almost threw up. No one could love a man like this. He was barley even a man, he was a fake. He turned started at him self criticising every aspect of himself, he was fat, ugly, his chest wasn't flat, his voice wasn't deep enough, his face was too round. The thoughts consumed him and was brought out of them when his alarm went off again reminding him he had to go out in public. That was when more dysphoria struck. He'd promised not to wear a binder but he couldn't leave the house without one. 

He took his shirt of not looking down and put in a clean binder and he took a deep breath. Pain filled his lungs but he felt safe and secure. He threw his polo back on and tucked it in adding a black lather belt to match his black leather shoes. After all style was everything and it made him look more masculine. 

Whizzer grabbed his wallet and keys leaving his apartment, ready to spend the night with a man he'd met less than 24hrs ago. 

Whizzer knocked on Marvin's apartment door and was surprised with how quickly it had opened. He was pulled inside and Marvin leaned up and kissed the man as soon as the door at shut. Whizzer was taken back but kissed back fighting for dominance but Marvin ending up winning and Whizzer was pinned against the door by Marvin's weight. 

Whizzer pulled away shocked by the greeting and while catching his breath his said "hello" 

"Hello handsome" that compliment sent a shiver down Whizzer's spine. 

"I hope you don't mind me being so forward. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I know we only met a day ago but I missed you." 

"I miss you too and I enjoyed it but we should probably eat the Chinese." Whizzer pulled back. 

"I think that can wait you can't except me to wait till after food after you kissed me like that." Marvin pushed Whizzer back against the wall. 

"I suppose not." 

Marvin dragged Whizzer into his bedroom and pushed him onto the bed leaning down careful of the bruises. 

"Did you wear it?" Marvin asked and Whizzer's face dropped in shame. 

"It's okay" Marvin stopped him and began kissing his skin next to his binder, undoing more buttons on his polo, nipping more and more skin. "I'm not going to force you to take it off but if you want you could and leave your shirt on still?"

"I trust you" was all Whizzer responded pulling his short off throwing it to the floor. Next was his binder, he paused with his fingers on the fabric and Marvin just waited sitting on the bed with him. Whizzer knew Marvin wasn't like over men and pulled his binder off and looked away. 

"May I?" Marvin asked, placing a soft hand on Whizzer's stomach just above his belt. 

"Please" Whizzer begged. 

Marvin pushed Whizzer back by the shoulders allowing him to rest comfortably on the pillows. Marvin's mouth moved across Whizzer's stomach suckling at the skin intending to leave new bruises, but ones of pleasure and not pain. Whizzer's hand pulled Marvin's shirt up and Marvin got of the bed and stripped of all his clothes. 

"Your turn" Marvin said undoing the man's belt and pulling both his underwear and trousers down and off the man and he dumped them on the floor. Whizzer's packer fell onto the bed and Marvin stared at in shock and Whizzer's head shot up his eyes wide with fear until Marvin picked it up and placed it in his mouth sucking on it. Whizzer moaned at the sight of the man deep throating it, taking the while length down his throat. Marvin placed the packer on the beside table and began kissing Whizzer's thighs moving towards his crotch. Marvin ran his tounge between his fold and Whizzer bucked his hips. 

"no no no" Marvin chuckled. Marvin's hands held Whizzer's hips down and his head went back between his legs where he began to suck on Whizzer's clit giving him a mini blowjob. Whizzer tried to hold in a moan and put his hands in Marvin's hair pushing his head further into him. "please Marvin ahhhh, I think I'm gonna cum" 

"Not yet, I'm not done with you yet" Marvin pulled away after leaving a kiss on his clit. 

Marvin moved up to kiss him and Whizzer bit Marvin's lip and moved to suck on his neck. Whizzer moved his hands down to squeeze Marvin's ass and he let out a gasp trying to get friction from Whizzer's thigh, leaking precum over his stomach. 

"What do you want? Hmmm" Marvin hummed into Whizzer's neck. 

"I want you to fuck me, please Marvin" Whizzer begged not used to being touched and stimulated in this way. He wasn't usually the bottom, but he enjoyed being powerless. 

"I didn't here you?" Marvin teased running his hands through Whizzer's hair, tugging pulling his head back giving Marvin more room to plant more kisses on Whizzer's neck. 

"Marvin please, I want you inside me" on that cue Marvin leaned over him and pulled out a condom and lube. Whizzer sat up slightly, taking the condom out of Marvin's hand, opening it rolling it painfully slow over Marvin's dick running his thumb over Marvin's slit causing him to buck. 

Marvin grabbed Whizzer's arms and pinned them against the bed giving him a warning to not move them. Marvin lubed up 3 of his fingers, inserting one by one slowly stretching Whizzer out. Whizzer bucked his hips and moaned, biting his lip trying to keep quite and trying to not beg. 

"Don't do that I want you hear you moan and scream my name while I fuck you" Marvin lined himself up with Whizzer and thrust himself in, pausing allowing Whizzer to adjust. After a moment Whizzer begged again and Marvin began moving, starting slow and thrusting harder and harder into Whizzer as he moaned. "Yesssss Marvin, harder please, please" Whizzer fell further apart under Marvin as he kept thrusting.   
He felt Whizzer wrap his leg as around Marvin's waist urging him to go deeper. 

"Fuck Marvin, right there please, fuck ahhhh" Marvin felt Whizzer's walls clench around him, feeling his own orgasm close.   
"Good boy, say my name" Marvin thrust a few more times and pulled on Whizzer's hair, sending him over the edge.   
"Fuck Whizzer" Marvin kept thrusting as Whizzer rode out his orgasm shuddering beneath Marvin and a few thrusts later Marvin came inside Whizzer moaning and breathing heavily. 

Marvin pulled out and Whizzer pulled off the condom throwing it in the trash can next to the bed. Whizzer flipped them over and laid on top of Marvin to kiss him.   
"That was fantastic" Whizzer panted, slowly recovering.   
"Anything for you handsome" Marvin responded pulling Whizzer in and pulling the duvet over the both of them. There they stay cuddled into one another and the slept peacefully for the whole night, forgetting about the Chinese in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 4 - Everything will be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and Whizzer realises he's found a man that cares for him and Marvin's still a softy for Whizzer.

Whizzer woke up and glanced at the clock and it read 5:38am, by this time the man he'd slept with the night before would be getting dressed to sneak back to their life leaving Whizzer in the bed. Whizzer didn't mind but he's extremely happy Marvin isn't one of those men. Marvin was still asleep curled up next to Whizzer, his head on his shoulder, an arm draped across his stomach and his legs tangled with Whizzer's.

For the first time after sex he didn't feel hugely dysphoric, he almost felt euphoric. Yawning he turned and curled back into Marvin's arms and fell asleep again.

This time it was Marvin's turn to wake up and appreciate the man laying next to him. The handsome man looked so peaceful, more peaceful than the first night Whizzer spent at his. He felt blessed to have this amazing man open up to him and trust him enough to be open about who he was. Marvin looked at the time which read 9:26am and sighed knowing he should probably get up and make breakfast but he was so content in bed he didn't want to move.

At the moment Whizzer began to stir, slowly opening his eyes and stretching out smiling at Marvin.

"Good morning sleepy" Marvin said pushing a kiss on Whizzer's forehead. Whizzer smiled and gave Marvin a hug snuggling into his chest.

"I was thinking about making coffee and going out for brunch or eating the Chinese from last night, what do you think?" Marvin said still holding Whizzer close.

"I think the Chinese will do" Whizzer smiled and stretched out across the bed while Marvin put on pajama bottoms. Marvin stood there for a while smiling at the man in his bed.  
Whizzer looked down and saw his chest was on show and he awkwardly pulled the cover up above his chest. Marvin left and Whizzer sat up quickly wondering what he'd done wrong but Marvin soon returned with the black t-shirt Whizzer has worn on his first night staying the the apartment. Marvin threw it across to Whizzer and he smiled at the thoughtfulness of the act and pulled on the t-shirt. It was still slightly short but neither of them cared.

Whizzer picked up his boxers and slipped them on looking at his packer. "I'll never be able to wear that again without remembering what you did to it" Whizzer laughed.

"I'll do it more often then" Marvin winked and leant forward to kiss Whizzer running his hands through his hair. They both knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
